


Topsy Turvy

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Costumes, Crack, Crossover, Disney, Funny, Gen, Genderfluid Loki, Humor, Meta, Silly, Theatre, play, self aware characters, the hunchback of notre dame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Someone has gathered several Agent of Asgard characters to do a performance of Disney's <strong>Hunchback of Notre Dame.</strong> The question is who.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topsy Turvy

"Loki I think we're wearing the wrong costumes."

Verity and Loki were standing on a stage. They were dressed as the characters of Quasimodo and Esmeralda from Disney's _Hunchback of Notre Dame_

"Don't be silly Verity, we have the right ones," Loki jingled the tambourine in her hand. "You got Quasi, and I got Esmeralda."

"But it can't be. There must be some mistake," Verity said. " _You're_ the main character. You should be Quasi."

"But Quasi is a redhead. And I look like Esmeralda," Loki spun around. Her skirts poofed out as she gave her hips a shake.

"Yes, but your story is similar to Quasimodo's," Verity pointed out. "You're both not well liked by many people and you go on a journey of self discovery, and you have that one friend who stands by you."

"But--couldn't you say that Quasimodo's interest in knowledge is a lot like you?" Loki asked. "And personality wise I'm more like Esmeralda. Outgoing, lively…"

"I guess. But look at everyone else. First of all whose bright idea was it to make _Malekith_ Clopin?"

She pointed at Malekith who was standing a few feet behind him. The contrast of his blue skin with the bright purple and yellows of his costume were hard on the eyes, and even more with the brightness of the spotlights overhead. 

"They're both very interesting. And jestery," Loki said.

"But Malekith only appeared in a flashback in Agent of Asgard," Verity said. "And well, he's _Malekith._ "

"Do you mean to insult me?" Malekith raised an eyebrow.

"No! But in all fairness, someone like Odin would make a better Clopin due to his connection with storytelling," Veirty quickly said.

"Would it surprise you to know that _I_ am a wonderful storyteller," Malekith piped up.

"Really?"

"Yes," Malekith grinned. "Have I told you the story of how I conquered the nine realms with the help of a minotaur? It all started with this."

He pulled out Thor's decaying served arm and waved it about.

"Gross!" Verity exclaimed. 

"Give me back my arm!" Came a voice from backstage. 

Malekith ran off. Thor entered swinging Jarnbjorn, and glanced about. He was dressed as Phoebus. 

"Dammed elf," he muttered. "Got away again."

"And if I go on my rant again," Verity continued. "The only casting choice that makes sense is Thor as Phoebus. They look and act the same."

"Is that a compliment?" Thor asked.

"Yes," Verity said. "But well, Loki's _Esmeralda._ "

"What's wrong with that?" Loki flipped her hair back. "I like Esmeralda."

"Esmeralda and Phoebus are you know, they're a _thing_ "

"Oh people can let that slide," Loki said. "It's just a play. People must make sacrifices for art."

"I do not want any part in this," Thor said. "Foolish games! Distracting me from my duties. Now if you excuse me, I must find that elf and chop off his head."

He stormed off.

"Harsh," Loki said. "Not really like him but he has been through a tough time."

"You know it's partly your fault."

"I know."

"I just wanna have a word with whoever organized this," Verity sighed. 

"I think it's the Frollo," Loki said. "That's the only one I know who wasn't sent a costume."

"And who's playing Frollo?"

The lights suddenly dimmed. Music from the speakers started to play.

"Hellfire!"

The theatre doors opened. King Loki, dressed as Frollo strolled down the aisle, singing at the top of his lungs.

"Dark fire!"

Loki and Verity's jaws dropped. Loki moved behind her.

"Now Loki it's your turn!" The King had reached the pit and held a hand up towards Loki.

"Choose _me_ or your _pyre!_ Be _mine_ or you will **BURN!** "

King Loki burst out into a laugh. Loki's face had gone red and he buried it in his hands. 

"You know what?" Verity nudged Loki. "I take back everything I said."


End file.
